Volne's Ascension
by LordSilegna
Summary: A deathknight that was born with red eyes, for what purpose was this to accomplish? I suck at summaries


A/N Well this is my first World of Warcraft Fanfiction. This is only my second fanfiction so please review. I don't mind flames to be perfectly honest but if you cross the line I WILL retaliate. Well You didn't click on this fanfiction only to read me talking now did you? So lets get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft it belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

The streets of Stormwind were bustling in the aftermath of the Cataclsym. Deathwing had been defeated and the world was calm for once since the shattering. In the Shady Lady a lone deathknight sits drinking some dwarven ale. "You'd think that my kind would be treated better after the Lich King fell…." He mumbles to himself. A Dwarf with the markings of Thundermar walks in. He notices the deathknight in the corner and walks towards him. "Oy! Laddie!" he yells to the deathknight. The deathknight doesn't look up from his drink. "What do you want dwarf…I'm busy." "Oy! Stop wallowing in your own self loathing for once Volne!" The dwarf snaps at him. The deathknight upon hearing his name looks up. Instead of the blue eyes that are common among human deathknights he has red eyes. "And just how do you know my name _Dwarf!"_ he spits out. "I believe it would be better if we discussed this matter in private and not in some bar." The dwarf whispers. "Very well…It would be best to be away from prying ears if a dwarf shaman comes in and knows my name…" Volne grumbles to himself.

As Volne walks through the streets of Stormwind the civilians cower away from him as if he was going to harm them. Granted he had thought of it more than once, at least it would give the old codge Varian an excuse to get his lazy ass out of the throne room. As he contemplated the ways he could kill a civilian he didn't pay attention to where he was going and smacked head first into a female Night Elf. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk into you sir!" the girl squeaked. As Volne examined her he saw that she was very young for an elf and was a druid if he was judging her correctly. "Erm…why are you staring at me? It's starting to creep me out." She sputtered. _'Crap. I didn't think I was being that obvious. It seems she's more perceptive than I thought.'_ "I'm sorry…I didn't catch your name." he states. "Oh! I'm sorry I get distracted easily. My name is Anarria! I train in the arts of balance under druidism!" She excitedly states. _'Quite the excitable one. A little too happy for my tastes though. She is already getting on my nerves. _"I'm Volne. If you'll excuse me I need to take care of some important business. Maybe I'll see you in my travels." Volne walks away as he is speaking. "Aye what a lass. Its too bad that she be an elf. To naturey for my tastes. Aye short and stout are best." The dwarf muses to himself.

"If your done stroking your beard perhaps you could tell me your name? I'm tiring of calling you dwarf. It seems to lacking." Volne coldly stated. "Not a very warm person are you Volne. Well then My name is Jorcain of the Wildhammers. I'm a dwarf shaman and gryphon rider." Jorcain introduced himself. "Yeah, I didn't ask for a life story. All I wanted was you name. No need to tell me pointless details." Volne said in a condescending tone. "Harsh aren't ya lad. Expectable though given the way your kind is treated around here. Ah here we are. An abandoned house." Jorcain walks into the house. Volne immediately protested Jorcain entry. "In case you hadn't noticed I live HERE!" Volne all but shouted. "Eh? You live in this dump of a place? Must live alone…" Jorcain mumbled the last part while stroking his beard. "DUMP? Do you even KNOW how much this place cost me? It was fifty thousand gold pieces you drunken sod!" The deathknight's eyes grew brighter as he got angry. "I suggest you finish your business with me and then leave my house. I can't stand the sight of dwarves for long." He fumed. "Ah,well then lad, on to business then." Jorcain started to stroke his beard again. "As you know Deathwing is dead. But the Twilight cult is not. They merely used him as a tool of the old gods. Aye, the have found another old god. Which one we don't know. Brann himself is exploring Azeroth and tailing the cultists." Jorcain explained. "Just what do you need me for, because my patience is running thin very quickly. So if you could get to the point that would be appreciated." Volne sighed. "Very well, lad we need your help to quell the uprising in acherus. There apparently seems to be some deathknights that want to take Arthas' place on the Frozen Throne. So you need to stop them from taking over the hold. We will pay you handsomely for your time. If that is all I'll be taking my leave now." Jorcain walks out the door leaving Volne to ponder.

Volne's POV

"This all makes no sense to me. After Deathwing fell peace was supposed to come to Azeroth. At least that's what I had hoped. I've lost too much in my life to be going willy nilly back into combat so soon after fighting deathwing." Volne reaches into his pack and pulls out a black sword made of saronite. "Ah my Reaper. It has been such a short rest but we need to enter combat again." _Is it so master? We must enter combat so soon after felling the corrupted dragon? _"Yes it's true. We need to quell an uprising in Acherus Hold. It seems that some deathknights have been serving Arthas behind the Highlord's back."_ So we are to depose of these vermin? It would be my pleasure to feast on their souls as we gain there strength. After all You're not the same type of Deathknight as them master. _"That is true but it is not knowledge that the public needs to know. If my own "King" doesn't know why should anyone else?"

_Very true master. It is a good thing that only the one who wields me can hear my voice. If the Highlord know that you had one the blades forged from Frostmourne's shards he would slaughter you on the spot. Unlikely that he could though._

"Yes it is very unlikely. But it is still possible that he could find it out. If that happens then I would be without a blade and without standing as one of the fiercest combatants of the Ebon Blade.

As it is I can't even summon a DeathGate to enter Acherus. That worries me slightly. It seems that the rebellion has blocked some of my powers of Unholy magics"

_It is quite alright master. If you ever find yourself at a lack of energy I will supply the needed Runic Power. As it is we have a long journey if we wish to get to Acherus in order to stop the Rebellion from killing or doing worse to the Highlord._

"Yes…that would be an unfortunate coincidence. Perhaps that is what they want to happen…." *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Well It seems I have a visitor. That is quite rare."

3rd peson POV

"I wonder if he actually lives here? Yes I know Kiraage. He seems to be the loner type just like me." The stranger mused to himself.

The door to the run down shack opens to reveal a Deathknight with Red Eyes.

"Yes? What is you want Hunter?" Volne asked

" I just wanted to extend my congradulations. You've been chosen to undertake a very important duty. I wish it had been me but oh well. That is all."

"I see well then. Maybe I'll meet you on the road?" Volne asked.

"Perhaps. I'll be travelling with a friend due to the fact she needs an escort to Moonglade amd has to get through Hyjal."

"Very Well. I find that interesting. Good bye." Volne closed the door.

Donurus' POV

"What do you think of him Kiraage?"

_I find him quite interesting. He is a deathknight that I am sure of, But the fact is that he has red eyes and not blue unnerves me._

"Why is that? I mean he seemed perfectly normal to me aside from the eyes of course. But of course you have your instincts to rely on while I'm just an immortal Elf."

_Yes that does pose a problem. Your weaker senses unnerve me slightly. You may be an elf and quick on your feet but I am an owl. Therefore I am wiser than you and can trust my insticts better._

"Gah let's just go find her. I'm tired of your condescending tone Kiraage."

_Very well. She lies in this direction._

**A/N Yes it's not much. The action starts in the next chapter I promise! Well reviews will be appreciated! **

**Next chapter preview**

"**Look out! Kiraage save her!"**

"**Why do I have to walk there….stupid magic."**


End file.
